Questoris Knight Magaera
of House Hermetika in battle]] The Questoris Knight Magaera is amongst the rarest patterns of Imperial Knight armours ever produced. Magaera type Knights are most often used as shock assault units, breaching the most heavily defended enemy positions while shrugging off heavy weapons fire and self-repairing even the most devastating weapon strikes in a few solar minutes. To aid in this role, it is armed with a complex Lightning Cannon, which uses focussed electromagnetic beams to vaporise infantry and blast apart armour. History ]] Amongst the rarest examples of Knight armour produced during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras by the Forge-fanes of the Mechanicum, the Magaera is a marvel of lost technology. Within its armoured frame are relic devices understood by only the most learned tech-savants in the Adeptus Mechanicus, from dedicated repair autocimulacra to the nigh-impregnable Ionic Flare Shield. However, the strain placed on the armour's Atomantic Reactors leads to dangerous levels of radiation seeping past the reactor's containment shields and, in the event of heavy damage, potentially catastrophic internal explosions. Magaera type Knights are most often used as shock assault units, utilising their deadly Lightning Cannon and Phased Plasma-fusil to breach the most heavily fortified enemy positions. To aid in this role, Questoris Knight Magaeras are also often armed with a Reaper Chainsword, or sometimes a Hekaton Siege Claw. With its self-repairing simulacra, the Magaera can shrug off the heaviest of weapons fire, making it nigh-unstoppable in battle. Unit Composition *'1 Questoris Knight Magaera' Wargear *'Lightning Cannon' *'Phased Plasma-fusil' *'Reaper Chainsword' *'Blessed Autocimulacra' *'Throne Mechanicum' *'Empyreal Preysight' - An upgrade to the Knight's Occular sensors enabling a far greater degree of visual acuity, including the ability to 'see' enemy infantry through cover. *'Ionic Flare Shield' - An upgraded version of the standard Ion Shields used by most Knight classes. The Ionic Flare Shield is a combination of the standard Ion Shield and a Flare Shield, providing a greater degree of protection to its user, especially during melee combat. *'Titanic Feet' - The weight of the Knight alone is enough for to crush enemy units beneath its behemoth tread. Optional Wargear *'Hekaton Siege Claw with built-in twin-linked Rad Cleansers' *'Occular Augmetics (31st Millennium Only)' - An upgrade to the Knight's Occular sensors enabling a far greater degree of visual input during low-light conditions, such as night-fighting. Source *''The Horus Heresy - Book Four: Conquest'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 58-59, 62, 100-101, 134-135, 302-303 *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-AT/Questoris-Knight-Magaera Forge World - Questoris Knight Magaera] Gallery File:Maegara_Thallax_Cohort.png|A Questoris Knight Magaera supporting a Thallax Cohort during the Great Crusade during an Imperial compliance Herlmetika Reaver_top.jpg|House Hermetika Questoris Knight Maegera Orphaeon (top view) Questoris Knight Magaera Aerthegn.jpg|An ancient pict-capture of the Questoris Knight Maegera Kerberos, of the traitorous House Ærthegn Ærthegn Reaver Colours.jpg|House Ærthegn Questoris Knight Maegera Kerberos (top view). The black and red of the Wræken Dreor are prominently displayed. File:Mech-knight-magaera1.jpg|A Mechanicus-aligned Questoris Knight Magaera of House Hermetika mech-knight-magaera4.jpg|A Questoris Knight Magaera's Hekaton Siege Claw (left side) mech-knight-magaera5.jpg|A Questoris Knight Magaera (rear view) mech-knight-magaera6.jpg|A Questoris Knight Magaera's Lightning Cannon (right side) mech-knight-magaera7.jpg|A close-up view of a Questoris Knight Magaera (front view) es:Caballero Magaera Category:Q Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Walkers